


i'm no one special

by ryekamasaki



Series: Superstar AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Tetsu's not who Daichi expected him to be, but he doesn't think he minds.





	i'm no one special

There's a heart stoppingly long pause between when Daichi sends his question about exchanging pictures and Tetsu's answer, but it's absolutely nothing in comparison to how long the one is after Daichi sends his picture. It's a brand new one, taken for exactly this purpose, and he hopes that the blush on his face isn't as obviously screaming 'I really like you' as he thinks it is. He actually takes a few of them before he decides that he's not only NOT going to stop blushing, but also that he's unnecessarily stalling. He picks one and sends it, and then he waits.  
  
And waits. Even after five minutes there's no return photo, no comment on his, no acknowledgment at all, and Daichi wonders if maybe his feelings are already too obvious, too visible, too much trouble. Or if maybe he's just not interesting anymore, now that Tetsu's seen him. Maybe he's too plain, too common, too boring. He flops on his bed and mentally goes over their conversations, wondering if maybe he's been projecting his wishful thinking, wondering if Tetsu really never was all that interested in him. The idea clashes with what he knows of him, though, and with the enthusiastic response his picture suggestion had gotten.  
  
He's just considering how much Suga would tease him if he calls him to whine about the situation when his phone dings with a new message. It falls to the floor in his hurry to try and find it in the blankets, and by the time he manages to scoop it up again he's not even sure he wants to know what the message says. What if it's just Tetsu telling him he thinks Daichi's boring, or that he doesn't look like any fun? Daichi shakes his head and takes a breath before flipping his phone over.  
  
It's a picture, finally, and the excitement rises before crashing again when Daichi finally looks at it, because there's no way that's who he's actually talking to. He responds immediately.  
  
 _if you didn't want to send a real picture you could've just said so, i’m not dumb you know._  
  
He waits, watches the little 'Tetsu is typing...' at the bottom of the screen until another message finally arrives.  
  
 _No! Thats really me I promise. here_  
  
After another couple of minutes where Daichi waits in a mix of confusion and curiosity, a video pops up. He plays it, and the same face from the previous picture fills the screen, hair a mess and cheeks tinted pink, though that could be the lighting, Daichi’s not really sure.  
  
“Okay, hi Daichi! This is really me, I can prove it by telling you how you told me about the time a stray cat followed you home and hid under your bed for a week before it left again and you cried but wouldn’t tell anyone why. Uh, okay, well, bye!”  
  
And then the video is over and Daichi can’t believe what he just saw.  
  
 _you’re seriously the frontman of Copper Tellurium_  
  
Kuroo Tetsurou, lead singer (and first guitar) of CuTe, is the apparently the same Tetsu he’s been talking to for months. Daichi’s brain stalls out trying to process the information, and he stares dumbly at the smiley that Tetsu sends in response, before sending one back.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
